A Bad Feeling Should Be Heeded
by MysticRose2388
Summary: Merlin will never tell Arthur his feelings, and Arthur knows something is bothering Merlin and decides to find out what. However, a past friend of Arthur's shows up and plans to ruin everything for Merlin and Arthur. Can Arthur help Merlin? Will Merlin be able to save Arthur? It doesn't sound good, but it is, so please trust me and read! (arthurxmerlin) gwaine, percival, leon, kay
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here is a new Merlin fanfic for you. It just came to me, while I was trying to fall asleep! It has some male_ **x** _male love scenes in it, so I hope you enjoy. If not, scenes are marked, as to skip if you so wish._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Merlin, BBC does unfortunately. I only own some OCs and of course the plot!_

 _ **Warning: Language, male on male sex, violence, sexual assault (attempted-rape/rape).**_

 **A Bad Feeling Should Be Heeded**

 **Chapter One:** _ **It Started Out Fine!**_

The day started like any other. Merlin got up, and sped through the castle. Of course he was late again. Late to bring Arthur…King Arthur his breakfast. He was down in the kitchens, receiving the tray within minutes. Just minutes later, he was stumbling through the King's bedchamber doors.

He sat the tray down on the table, and went over to the bed. He was about to wake the King up when he saw that Arthur was bare chested and the covers were at his waist. Merlin knew he should probably not stare, but he didn't often get a chance to look at his secret…well secret crush, for lack of a better term. _Damn, he really is pretty hot! Man I could…No Merlin…No…_ He averted his eyes and bent down to shake the King from his slumber.

"Wake up, Lazy Daisy!" He said in a loud sing-song voice. Arthur didn't stir, so Merlin did the only thing he knew to do in this stupid situation. He reached down and pulled the pillows from underneath the sleeping man's head. The sudden decrease in height for his head, jolted the King awake. He sat up quickly, looking around for some sort of threat.

"It's about time, Arthur!" Merlin said, not realizing that again he was staring at Arthur's chest. But now, the covers had slipped to below Arthur's waist and revealed a little of Arthur's manhood. Merlin was unaware that he was staring until Arthur shifted and brought his legs out to get out of bed to get dressed. He quickly looked away and thanked the gods that Arthur did not notice his obvious perusal of his body.

 _I am glad that Arthur is oblivious to my…whatever you call it. I might as well just admit it, my love for him. Yes, he is sexy but I love more than his body. I love the King, no, the person he has become. His heart is compassionate for his people…and he's brave, although, he can be a bit of a prat._ Merlin was thinking to himself and didn't realize that Arthur was calling him until the man's voice was loud enough to cut through his personal confession.

"MERLIN!" Arthur called. He was seriously frustrated at his idiotic manservant. He had already called him three times, and he was just standing there dazing into space. _What is wrong with him? He has been like this for a little while now. I need to find out what wrong. Wait….what? Why do I care about him? He's just my servant and he's….well, he is my friend as well. It's a friend's job to help a friend in need._ Arthur thought this while he watched Merlin snap out of his own mind.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked the king, voice a little high in tone.

Arthur looked at him confusedly for a minute and then answer his servant. "UH, hello? I need my clothes!"

Merlin nodded and headed over to the wardrobe. He was about to pick out the daily wear when Arthur's voice stopped him. "I need my royal ceremony clothes. Actually, to be more specific for your intelligence sake; I need the ones for welcoming royal guests to the castle."

Merlin shook his head in amusement. "I am not unintelligent as some _prat_ would think, Arthur. At least I can use my head instead of just my fists and sword!" He chuckled at his comeback. He also waited for Arthur to return it in full strength.

"Well, _Mer_ lin," Arthur stated, he himself was smiling behind the dressing screen. He would never admit it to others, but he enjoyed this banter with Merlin. It was a constant. It showed both of their affections for each other. Arthur just continued to smile, thinking of a comeback. "It would seem that even if you do use that head of yours, it must be the reason you are always tripping over your own two feet. I always told you that thinking and walking is too difficult for a lazy dollophead like you." He knew that was a good one. He waited, amused.

Merlin just looked at the screen, before turning, smiling, and continuing to get the clothes for the said day. But before he came back with his own insult, he realized what the King had said he needed to wear. "Um, Arthur?" He asked hesitantly.

"What Merlin?" Arthur asked from behind the screen. He was a little confused at the sudden stop in the bantering and then surprised by the hesitancy in his servant's voice.

"Well, um, why exactly do you need your welcoming clothes? I didn't realize that we were expecting anyone today, let alone, for a while?" Merlin asked. He should have known if someone was coming. He had things to prepare and other jobs to do, before certain guests arrived. _Why didn't he tell me? He knows how important it is to be prepared for royal guests! Why does he always do this to me! I think he enjoys seeing me panicking and…._

"Well, actually, Merlin, it has just come to my attention that Lord Valediar is coming to court as of tomorrow morning. I am sorry, I did not notify you sooner. I myself was not notified until last night, when a messenger from Valediar's caravan came to announce him." The King apologized. Merlin was stunned just a bit about this certain piece of information.

 _ **(clarification: Valediar = Val – i- dare)**_

"What do you mean, just last night?" He asked suddenly, a little annoyed at the way things were done. "Doesn't this… what's his name…Valediar, know the right way to notify a King of his upcoming arrival? He should have sent earlier notice. He should have been polite enough to give us time to prepare to receive him properly. How impolite can a guy get? Lord or no. I mean…"

He suddenly stopped talking when he noticed that Arthur's head was out from behind the screen, looking at him with a look of amusement and some anger? He didn't know what Arthur would be angry about. All he said was what was supposed to be said in this sort of situation. He kept looking at Arthur for a few seconds before asking, "What?"

Arthur just sighed. "You know Merlin, you're right. But as for this certain Lord, all exceptions apply to this situation. He is a dear friend to me. He was my best friend growing up. I mean, a real friend. Kind of like you are, well, except for the servant part." He paused a minute to take in Merlin's reaction. He felt a thread of guilt filter through his heart when he saw the slight flinch and sadness filter in Merlin's eyes from the undeserved degrade on his servant's status. He sighed and continued, "And so please, try not to bring that up around him. I don't want to make things difficult while he is here. And another thing…Bring me my clothes, Merlin."

Merlin sighed, and when he saw Arthur's head disappear behind the screen once more, he let down his façade for a moment and frowned and let his thoughts run in his mind. _Kind of like me? I can't be his real friend because I am a servant? How dare he? Arthur how could you? Don't you know that I would do anything for you? I told you didn't I, that I would even die for you? How could you just put our friendship off like that? I thought…_

"Merlin! I'm waiting!" Arthur's voice came from behind the screen. Merlin just shook his head, clearing his head and straightening once more, putting his smile back in place. He had been plastering that fake smile on his face for the last couple of weeks. He couldn't understand or accept the feelings he had developed for his King. He didn't want Arthur to find out and think him a freak. Especially, just since Gwen had just been banished. He saw how much that effected Arthur. He didn't want to add on to his troubles with his stupid love. He wasn't worthy of his King's love. He wouldn't let Arthur know.

He walked over to the changing screen and held the clothes behind the screen for the King. When Arthur didn't grab them, he cleared his throat, trying to let the man know his clothes were there.

After Arthur had returned his head to behind the screen, he snuck a view from in between the crevices of the screen to look at Merlin. He didn't understand the sudden feeling of sadness that came into the servant's eyes, so he wanted to see him. He also didn't understand why he would care so much about the feelings of Merlin. _Well, I basically did just tell him that he wasn't a real friend because he was a servant. I didn't mean it like that… I really didn't. It's just different with Valediar. It always has been. He was my best friend growing up in the castle. Though, hell, I don't know._ He stopped his thoughts when he saw the sudden change in Merlin, when said man thought that he wasn't looking.

The grin slid off Merlin's face, and the straight man slumped, a saddening frown came onto the usual cheery man's face. Arthur was shocked by it, he didn't know that, that comment could make the servant so sad. He had noticed that the man's usual smile was being forced for a little while now, and he had no idea why. It was like Merlin was putting on a strong front for him. He also noted that the frown did not suit Merlin's elven face at all. He wanted a smile to be on his friend's lips at all time. He never liked it when Merlin was sad or depressed. It happened when Lancelot died, both times, and when that man Balinor died. He didn't know the reason, but it scared Arthur that such a cheery person as Merlin would be quiet and distant. He didn't want that to happen now, even though he didn't know the cause of this sudden emotion coming from Merlin.

Arthur wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that things should appear normal between him and Merlin so without waiting any longer, and not allowing Merlin to continue to be sad he yelled, "Merlin! I'm waiting!" He watched as he saw Merlin straighten up and plaster on that fake smile. It saddened Arthur that Merlin had to force himself to smile around him. He wanted Merlin to be able to be free around him, to be able to feel anything and say anything around him. He loved Merlin, and didn't want to… _Whoa! What? Wait….what did I just?_ Arthur tried to shake his head clear, but found that it was somersaulting with this new piece of information his head had just provided. He was so consumed in these new thoughts that he didn't see the clothes being handed to him. After a little while, he heard the clearing of a throat and looked to see that Merlin's hand was behind the screen with his clothes.

Arthur shook his head once more and reached for the clothes. He took them and said, "Thanks Merlin, now if you don't mind, go and make sure that suitable room arrangements are made for our visiting Lord. And one more thing. I need you on the front steps in about an hour to be there with me while I welcome Lord Valediar." He snuck another look between the cracks and saw that the smile was still in place and that Merlin was listening.

He saw Merlin nodding, before replying. "Yes, sire. I will make sure as not to be late. Where would you like his rooms to be?"

Merlin didn't know that he was being watched but he still kept the smile on, he was used to having it on for no reason now a days. He didn't want to let Arthur know that he was sad or troubled by anything, so he kept up the façade. He waited patiently for Arthur's response to his question. After a few minutes of obvious deliberation from the King he was rewarded with a quick response.

"You need to have the chambers to the left of mine readied for him, and _if_ you can manage that, then make sure to polish my armor! I still have training today, and I know that Valediar will want to spar, so make sure they are shining properly, alright Merlin?"

Arthur wasn't sure why, but he knew he should let Merlin keep his mask on for a little while. He didn't want to make Merlin uncomfortable, not right now anyways. He would talk to Merlin soon. He knew he needed to. He _wanted_ to, actually. But right then, there was no time, and he had a feeling that if he were to push for answers that it would just make Merlin become distant with him. So he just kept up the normal routine of the day.

Arthur heard Merlin sigh, although this time, it seemed to be more out of frustration and amusement. "Really, Arthur?" Merlin cried out. "I can't do all that it one hour! You've got to be kidding me! I cannot get the rooms and your armor done by myself in that amount of time!" He was really starting to panic. This just enforcing what Merlin had suspected about Arthur liking to see him this way. He was however dissuaded from that thought just a little by the King's next statement.

"Alright then, Merlin. Since it seems that the time frame is a little too short, why don't you ask one of the head maids to look after the rooms and you can get to the polishing? Does that sound alright with you?" Arthur made sure not to add any sarcasm to his voice. And he was rewarded with another sigh, this time one of relief and a response that made his day.

"Thank you, Arthur. I really do appreciate that! Although, I wonder why you would lessen my load, when just a few moments ago, you were being a right royal prat!"

Arthur smirked behind the screen. "Merlin?!"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, sire!"

Merlin chuckled and for a moment a real smile was on his face. He chose to let it be real for a while and took off to leave the chambers and to go find a maid. He found one easily enough, told her what Arthur's wishes for the Lord would be and then set off toward the armory. He was going to make sure that Arthur looked perfect for his friend.

He has never heard of this Valediar before, and was actually anticipating to find out what kind of friend this man was to Arthur. He was not aware though just how things could go wrong on this day. After all, _it started out fine!_

 **A/N:** Hey again guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story! I didn't want to do a cliff hanger like my other stories. I need to get better at that. However, as you can see, there was no scenes of sex, violence, or much language. But be prepared for a big blowout in the next chapter! I hope you will continue to read my story! It might seem drawn out, but trust me, it will get more fast paced from here on out, so please just stay with me. Thanks again! BTW, I would appreciate any reviews you guys could leave for me!

MysticRose


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is the next chapter for you! This one has more…how do I call it…angst in it. Like I promised there will be a blowout, and it will also be a bit faster paced. There will be some language in this chapter as well, so please don't be offended. I might cuss like a sailor, but I am not used to using it in my fanfics so please bear with me._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Merlin, BBC does unfortunately. I only own some OCs and of course the plot!_

 _ **Warning: Language, male on male sex, violence, sexual assault (attempted-rape/rape).**_

 **A Bad Feeling Should Be Heeded**

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ **He Just Never Listens!**

Merlin had just finished polishing Arthur's armor and was now making his way to the King's chambers to place them in their regular spot. He reached the doors, knocked, and when he didn't hear an answer, he went in. He went over to the wardrobe and chest and sat the armor down. He glanced around the room, to see if anything needed tiding up. When he saw that all things were as they should be, he turned to head back out the door. Before he reached it, he realized that the chamber's windows were still shut. He turned back around and went over to the windows, opening them.

Just as he opened the last one, he heard from outside the signal that the visiting Lord's caravan was within ten minutes of the city gates. He groaned and again turned around and ran with all speed out the door, across the corridor, down the stairs, through different halls and then finally out the front castle doors. He noticed that Arthur was looking around, _probably for me_ , thought Merlin. Then sure enough, Arthur's eyes finally rounded and landed on Merlin.

Merlin shook his head, and jogged further down the steps to stand right beside Arthur. "Sorry," he said, actually having the courage to look smug. "I just finished and brought it to your rooms when I heard the signal! I ran all the way here."

Arthur chuckled, "Well, at least for once in your life, you're not late. Though," he paused. Smirking. "You were cutting it a bit close, but that's fine. Thank you." Arthur knew that it took a lot for Merlin to actually be on time, so he knew that the raven-haired man had actually tried, so he wasn't going to quibble over a few minutes.

Merlin on the other hand, was shocked. _Did Arthur just apologize to me again? In the same day? Twice?_ He didn't know what was going on with the King today. _He probably just feels a little guilty about the servant comment! Well he should be, I mean, he was….oh whatever._ Merlin couldn't fathom what was going on but nonetheless he smiled and nodded in gratitude.

Arthur was just about to say something else to him when the horn of arrival sounded from the turrets above them. He turned and smiled as widely as he could. He was excited to see Valediar again. It had been so long. He soon saw the horses and carriages approaching from the inner gate of the citadel courtyard.

There were about eight guards on horse and two carriages, one being more of a wagon, to carry trunks and other chests. The passenger carriage was behind four guards and the other four were behind the carriage. The wagon was the last to fulfil the procession. The whole company soon was stopping a couple of yards from the front steps of the castle. The guards dismounted and lined up by the carriage. The driver abandoned the seat and came to open the door to the carriage.

Merlin watched the procession with anticipation, but when he glanced to look at Arthur and saw that the King was smiling a very radiant smile, Merlin felt a slight tinge of jealousy at the prospect that his friend was smiling that nicely for someone other than him. He stared for a minute, then turned his attention back to the now opened carriage door. When he saw a man in plain dress, he had to admit that this is not what he had expected a Lord of his supposed reputation to wear. The man finally emerged, and again Merlin was shocked.

The man that had emerged was young. Not much older than him. About the same age as the King. _No wonder why Arthur said about growing up together._ Merlin stared at the young red haired man that had emerged. His face was smooth, not a hint of facial hair. He had dark green eyes and thin red lips.

Merlin didn't understand, but at that moment, at the very moment that Merlin saw the young Lord's eyes, did he get a very, very bad feeling. He didn't know where it stemmed from, but he knew better now, that he should always listen to his gut. If un-listened to feelings that ended up in disaster was any clue. He suddenly felt very on edge as Valediar made his way up the steps towards him and his King.

Before Merlin could say anything to the man beside him, Arthur stepped forward, stretching his arms out to embrace the man coming up. He watched with caution as the King embraced the Lord. When they broke apart, his heart was a little hurt to see the warm smile on Arthur's face. Eyes full of affection. Again, Merlin was a tad jealous for Arthur to look at someone else like that. _I don't think he will ever look at me like that. I wish he would. No matter…I have to keep a close eye on this Valediar._

He then took a couple of steps forward to stand directly behind the blonde royal. He watched closely as the two broke apart. When they both straightened out, Valediar glanced back to look at Merlin, his eyes narrowing infinitesimally at him. Merlin, noticed though, and for some reason the bad feeling intensified ten-fold. But again, before he could try to say something, he was interrupted.

"So, Arthur, who is this person behind you?" Valediar asked, gesturing towards Merlin. "He's seems to be eyeing me like I am suspicious or something." Arthur looked around quickly and saw nobody but Merlin. He sighed and chuckled.

"Oh, Valediar,' Arthur replied. "Let me introduce you to my manservant and friend Merlin. He has been with me for about almost five years now." He looked at Merlin in confusion, then spoke to Merlin. "Merlin this is Valediar, he is one of my dearest friends before I became Crown Prince. Nothing to be wary of. And now that introductions are past, Merlin I need you to go to my chambers and get my Armor, but before that…" He paused for a moment and looked around, seeing what he wanted and waved over another servant.

George came over and bowed deeply before the royals. "Yes, your majesty?" He asked politely. Arthur stood a little straighter. "George I need you to bring Lord Valediar to his rooms and get him situated. Also I need you to assist him during his stay here." Here he paused and turned to speak with Valediar again. "This is George, he is one of our best manservants. He will attend you…." He leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "Just beware of his brass jokes, they can be a little detrimental to your mental health!" He straightened back up and chuckled out loud at the inside joke. Of course, Merlin heard this and didn't even try to hide his smirk. Though, he was a little wary of the fact that Valediar had seen and again narrowed his eyes at him.

Valediar returned his gaze to Arthur. "So Arthur, how does being King feel?" Arthur shrugged, and turned to start walking back up the steps. He turned to look at Valediar and then glanced at Merlin, then shrugged again.

"It's not something I really wanted this early in my life, but I think I am getting the hang of it."

Valediar nodded, and smiled. "I don't think so. I think you already have the hang of it, plus I think it's growing on you!" He started laughing by the end of his comment. Arthur soon joined in. Merlin smiled slightly. He didn't like at how close these two were. He knew part of the feeling was a little jealousy but at the same time, he didn't feel like this Valediar was a good guy either.

Arthur, Valediar and Merlin followed by George went to the top step and all stopped when Arthur did so. He turned to Valediar and asked, "Would you like to observe the training, later on this afternoon?" Merlin remembered what Arthur had said earlier, so he wasn't surprised when Valediar scoffed and said, "Observe? Are you crazy? I would like to spar again, for old time's sake. You know you never could have beaten me back then but maybe…" He paused and looked to Merlin and finally spoke to him personally, "Well… Merlin… was it? Is he any good?"

Merlin just stood there shocked. He then processed the question and stood proudly and declared with a strong voice, "He is the very best champion here…. My lord," He then had the courtesy to look smug, and Arthur looked at him and chuckled.

"Thank you, Merlin," he said. "But, I don't think I need a dollophead defending me. Though I do appreciate it, on any account." Merlin just continued to smirk. He loved the banter so he just played along.

"Well, Arthur, you could always just let him win, but I think you're too much of a prat to do that." When he said this he noticed that Arthur was smiling, and had a look of relief in his eyes. However, when he glanced at Valediar, he appeared to be shocked at Merlin's apparent disrespect to his master. Arthur noticed Merlin looking over his shoulder and he too noticed the look of shock. He quickly took the opportunity to explain his and Merlin's rather unconventional friendship.

"Oh, don't worry Valediar. This is normal for us. It's one of the only thing that good ol' Merlin is good at. Isn't it cabbage-head?" Arthur smiled, waiting for Merlin's reply. He noticed that Merlin was still looking at the red-haired man beside him, noticing that there was a look of wary concern in them. But all too soon the look faded and Merlin returned his gaze back to the King.

"Well, Arthur…hey that's my word!" He began sternly, then just couldn't help himself and busted out laughing. "Prat!"

Arthur again laughed right along with him, even Valediar, now a little more attuned to the situation, chuckled modestly. The chuckle sent cold chills down Merlin's spine. He stopped laughing immediately, and stood stiffly straight. Arthur continued to laugh, until he was aware that Merlin, who rarely ever stood this stiff in front of Arthur, was looking a little haunted. _Again with the looks! What is his deal?_ "Merlin?" he asked with a little bit, but not obvious concern.

Merlin looked down at him, a fake smile plastered to his lips. "Well, sire." He said, "I think it's time we get you ready for training, and I am sure that Valediar would like to freshen up from his long journey." Merlin noticed that when he did not use the title for the lord, Valediar looked to him sternly, but wisely said nothing. He only smiled and nodded.

"Yes that would be great! Arthur?"

Arthur looked to Valediar and also nodded. "George?" He said. "I think you can show him to his rooms now, but be sure to escort him to the training grounds in about an hour." George simply nodded and bowed, then started to direct the Lord into the castle. Merlin also made his way into the castle. Then turned suddenly on his heel, and looked directly at Arthur.

By the look in Merlin's face, Arthur could tell something was up. He waited for his servant to speak. _This might be him trying to tell me what's wrong with him. Maybe I can coax him into telling me what is wrong…or what has been bugging him for the last couple of weeks…_ Before he could finish his train of thought Merlin spoke.

"Arthur, I really need to speak to you…" He paused slightly, then leaned forward and lowered his voice to finish, "In private, if you don't mind." He glanced up to Arthur and saw him nod. Merlin straightened up, stepped to the side and allowed Arthur to pass him and then followed.

They were soon at Arthur's chambers. They both walked in, Arthur to the table, Merlin to the armor. Merlin picked up the armor and brought it to the table. However, when he got there, he noticed that Arthur was not waiting for the armor but instead was sitting watching him.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Merlin? Is this about what has been on your mind for the past couple of weeks?"

Merlin jolted to a stop, stiffening again. _What is wrong with him? This is the second time today that he has been like this with me?_ Arthur thought in concern. Merlin then looked down to Arthur and hesitantly began to speak.

"Actually, sire. Nothing is wrong. I just have to tell you that I have a bad feeling about this Lord… Valediar." Merlin spoke softly but gently. Knowing from the previous conversation that Arthur did not like anyone insulting Valediar.

Surprisingly, Arthur did not feel himself get angry, even though Merlin didn't trust Valediar. But he was a little frustrated at his servant. "What do you mean, you have a bad feeling?" He asked, a little too forceful. He saw Merlin flinch minutely. "What bad feeling?" He asked, more gently, as Merlin did not answer immediately.

Merlin thought about how to explain about this feeling. After a few more seconds he tried. "Well, I don't know how to explain it. It's just, when I first laid eyes on him, I felt something wrong and off about him. Like…like…um…" He didn't want to finish, but Arthur just raised his eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. "Well…um…it…he gives me the feeling…as…to…he…isabadguy!" He finished quickly.

Arthur knew he must have misheard what his servant had said, so he asked him to clarify. And Merlin repeated what he said, more accurately and slowly. "He gives me…the…feeling that he is a bad guy." By the end of the statement, Arthur was beginning to fume.

"What the hell gives you that feeling?" he yelled all of sudden, noticing that his tone was really angry and harsh. He took a deep breath, and stared for a few moments at Merlin. Merlin seemed to shrink inside himself, but then all of a sudden, he stood tall and straight, a set to his jaw, and determination in his eyes.

"I don't trust him, Arthur. I don't know why, I just don't. It's just one of those feelings I get sometimes." He glared at his King before continuing. "You know my bad feelings tend to pan out! You know that every time I get a bad feeling, something bad happens. You know…."

Arthur had heard enough of Merlin's misplaced judgement. "ENOUGH!" He shouted at Merlin, who didn't even flinch this time. Arthur began to pace around his room, muttering curses to himself. Suddenly he spoke again, although this time harshly towards his servant. "What do you know of him, Merlin? Nothing! You will be wise as to stop insulting my friend." He glared right back at Merlin, but noticed that the boy who had not flinched during his storm of rage now had again, that sad and depressed look in his eyes. _What the hell?_ Arthur thought, but didn't dwell on it, for the frustration he felt at this moment, truly outweighed his concern.

"But, Arthur… if you—"Merlin began, but was interrupted by an even louder yell from the blonde King in front of him.

"But nothing, Merlin! I don't care about your bad feelings! They are unjust this time. I don't want to hear another word about it! And I…" He paused, before realization hit him. _Of course!_ He thought to himself, and before he could stop himself from saying it, he said it, "You're jealous of him!"

Merlin was stunned. He couldn't believe that Arthur would not acknowledge his instincts. After all that they had been through? When every bad feeling he ever had has come true. When he knew that when Merlin listened to his instincts that Arthur should listen to him and it would be alright, and if he didn't ( _like he usually did,_ Merlin thought) something bad would happen. And then to have the nerve to say his feeling was because of jealousy.

"Jealousy?" he replied in a shocked and hurt tone, that Arthur had picked up on. "Really Arthur? That is all you have to say to me? After all the bad feelings I have had in the past, which have _always_ , and may I remind you, _always_ have come to something bad! I am not jealous of this Lord…whatever his name is…Valediar. I just looked into his eyes, and it hit me! I told you I can't explain it. It's my instincts, my gut feeling. I am _not_ jealous of Valediar." Merlin was slightly breathless after his own outburst and continued to look at Arthur.

Arthur on the other hand, stood shocked. Merlin had been known on occasion to yell at him, and in those moments Arthur knew that the man before him was only watching out for him. That he was right. But in this instance, his pride got the better of him. He said something under his breath and then glanced back up to Merlin. _Merlin still has that damn determination in his eyes! But I don't care… He will not insult my friend like that… he is just a servant… what right does he have to say…whoa! Hold on, Arthur. Calm down. You don't want to say anything you regret. Merlin is simply jealous. I need to let this go, but I also need to let him know to stop this foolishness._

"Merlin," he began, he noticed that his tone was strained and hard, but not threatening. "You need to understand, that I see nothing wrong with you being jealous. But as of this moment, I will not tolerate any more of this foolishness regarding Lord Valediar. He is my friend, and as of now I trust him. Am I understood?" He watched Merlin, waiting for the angered retort from his servant. But none came. Not one retort. But he saw that look in his eyes again. Arthur hated that look. But before he could make amends for whatever it was he had done wrong, Merlin plastered a half-smile to his face. Still having the sadness in his eyes, Arthur also noted that the light that was usually there was faded some. He really didn't like that. He then saw that Merlin was nodding.

"Yes, sire!" Merlin responded bitterly. The tone was not unnoticed by Arthur, who in turn smiled apologetically to Merlin.

"It's alright," he said. "Just let's get this armor on, and get down to training."

Merlin nodded resolutely and began to lift the pieces of armor to put on Arthur. He couldn't think of anything as of this moment but to try and put his mask back in place. He was deeply hurt that Arthur had not taken his side. Or even listened to him. He really only thought that he was jealous. Merlin shook his head when he was sure Arthur did not have him in his sights and frowned before putting the mask back up.

"Prat!" Merlin iterated from behind Arthur. Arthur could tell that Merlin was trying to put the mask back in place, and felt only too happy to oblige him.

"Dollophead!" Arthur fired back, chuckling.

"Cabbage-head!" Merlin took his turn, still a little down but managing to sound irritated and amused.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

Merlin finally laughed for real. This is what was real. This affectionate display of banter was one constant thing that Merlin loved about his day. Loved about his King. Loved him. Merlin loved Arthur. Though he was inwardly angry as hell! He loved Arthur with a passion, though he would never admit it to him, but that didn't mean he couldn't get mad at the stupid prat of a King. _He just never listens!_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, that is the end of the second chapter. I will have the next one posted real soon! I hope this was faster paced. I am trying to take things a little bit slower but still move at a decent speed. The next chapter will be even better. I think maybe with some violence? Who knows? Be kind and review!?**_

 _ **And for those who are reading my other stories, please know that I am beginning to work on them again! Please be patient and allow a little more time! Thanks for the patience and support! Hope to hear from you!**_

 _ **MysticRose**_


End file.
